Nick's mistake Billy's girl
by readinghottie16
Summary: Will jane tell billy about her new pains or try to keep him safe and will true love prevail sorry bout the summary not good with them
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Jane by design but if i did it wouldnt be canceled and jane and billy would be together and jane would still have her job and dont hate me but im not a fan of eli i dont like him and nicks alright but warning he is the bad guy in my story

Billy's POV

"Billy!" I hear Janey before I see her i wish she knew how much i loved her. Yeah I know i'm dating Zoe but I'm not in love with her the way I am with Jane.

"Over here Janey!" I can practically see the smile on her face, she always smiles when I call her Janey.

"Guess what Nick finally asked me out we are going on a date tomorrow! I'm so excited. What do you think I should wear." Typical Janey asking questions a mile a minute and worrying about her apperance. I don't know why though she really doesnt know how great she is. She looks like an angel all the time she so beautiful with her curly hair and her big doe eyes I would always say yes to her. I must have been deep in my thoughts because next thing I know Jane is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Billy i've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes." She starts laughing ive known that laugh since kindergarten and I love it more everytime I hear it.

"Sorry must have just been overthinking. Anyway what was your question?" I was praying she wouldnt ask me what I was thinking about.

"I asked what outfit should I wear?" Oh Janey.

" Janey, Nick will love you in what ever you have on,(your beautiful all the time.) and i know you'll figure it out you are the one with a job in the fashion industry." I say smiling remembering all the times i've helped her out of jams. No matter what I'll always be there for her.

"I know." she says also smiling "But i really want Nick to like me."

"Janey if he dont like you then he's stupid amd if he hurts you he has to deal with me dont ever doubt how great you are janey no guy is worth that." I ment every word of what I just said to.

"Awww Billy that was so sweet." "Now I love you but I have to get to work or grey will bite my head off, but are we still on for tonight."

"Yes pizza and movies at your house tonight."

"And maybe sleepover since Ben's away." ahe says with her signature doe eyed look

"Of course Janey." I really cant say no.

A/N ok I have to stop here but will zoe like the whole sleepover thing and there will be more chapters i promise also this is my first story so go a little easy on the comments but let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Authores note! im sorry its been so long since i have updated but i have so much going on with school home extra curriculers and boyfriend problems anyway ill update to night or tomorrow please dont be mad at me


	3. thought's and feelings

A/N I'm so sorry this really is long overdue but I swear im helping some friends write their own and im trying to finish the ones I started reading plus I have school and sports and church im bout to loose it plus not really motivated didnt get many reviews

BILLY'S P.O.V (back at school after he droped Jane off at the train)

I sat there thinking about my Janey. Who cared if the teacher was going on about some test. I sat there thinking about the future I so badly desired. I have to tell her soon before she falls for Fadden. Even his name seems like a vile poison it made me angry. He better not brake my Janey's heart or I'll brake that pretty little face of his. I think it's time for a little with him (Bell rings and he gets up from the table and started his journey to find the "Famous" Nick Fadden.)

Jane's P.O.V ( On the train)

I wish Billy knew I loved him in a totally unplatonic way. He has Zoe and she makes him happy. ( I mean he did "IT" with her, and she was the first one to make him laugh since he came back from Juvie.) I don't want to take that away from him. I love him but his happiness means more than mine. If being friends is the only way to keep him in my life then so be it. He has always been my rock and my shelter, but more importantly he's my friend he's been with me through everything. Even the death of my dad and my mom leaving, through every broken heart and hurt feelings he's been there and it means to much for me to loose that. ( The train stopped and Jane got off.) I walked with my head held high and a smile on my face sure going to my dream job was great but what I was honestly so happy about was the thought of my best friend. I just hope Zoe don't take him away. Her name gives me chills. My ringtone goes off.

I put my heart where my head should be

And light up the rest of me

'Cause my dreams they wont fall apart

Through the start, it starts

When your life is a work of art

It's my favorite song and I love 1D. Every song they write i have to hear it Ben hates them but hey blame Carter and Jeremy. (1)

Anyway Grey texted me to get to the office now because she was about to start an important meeting. I started running in my stiletoes, which by the way I have successfully mastered. It scares Billy, he thinks i'll fall and hurt myself. I reached the doors of Donavon Decker and ran to the meeting room. Just in time to because the meeting just started and I hop in the seat next to Carter he looks over and smiles and I smile back. I love him he's my bestfriend here and he's the only one who knows my little secret. When I see Grey the smile disappears from my face she looks angry and that scares the crap out of me. If looks could kill we'd all be dead. I think Carter notices to because the smile dissappears from his face to.

Grey looks around to see if everyone's here and everyone must be because she starts talking. Apparently someones selling our ideas and Donavon isn't happy and neither is Grey she has this whole thing about loyalty. Which I completley understand.

" Alrigth everyone can get back to work now!" she finishes "Except for you Jane Quinby." Carter gives me a sad smile and India gives me a triumphant smile. Oh how that woman hates me so. What did I ever do.

Soon the room is empty and its just me and Grey. I start talking a mile a minute. " GreyI'msosorrywhateverIdidpleasedo n'tfireme!" I say all in one breath. I open my mouth to start again but Grey puts her hand up to stop me so I close my mouth.

"I'm not fireing you I need you to find out who's selling our Ideas." Grey said. with a bit of an evil smile which by the way is the only smile you'll ever see out of Grey Chandler Murry.

"Oh I can do that. Any ideas who it might be?" I ask curious

" Well I'm not 100% certain but i'm pretty sure it is Inda." She said wearily

" Why would Inda do this?" I ask

" Because she detests me." she said stonily I guess the feeling must be mutual.

" Ok I will get right on that." Well this should be fun as if she doesn't already hate me how am I supposed to find this out. I know, I'll get Billy's help.

"That's all for now Jane." She said airly. I get up and leave.

A/n I have to stop here family emergency wow my life is screwed up anyway I'll try to update again today.


End file.
